Rules
Squadron Rules & SquadronlinesThe Squadron Rules are the standards which every member is expected to meet. Please make sure you know what they are and that you abide by them at all times! If you are unsure about any of the Rules, then you can ask about them at a meeting, or a Squadron Counselor would be happy to help you. Discipline Discipline is one of the Squadron's most important values, you will respect those who have higher rank then you and follow their commands. However, abuse of power will not '''be tolerated. Treat '''all '''members with respect. '''Respect We don't expect you to like everyone else in the Squadron. However, if you can't be civil or respectful towards other members, then you should not talk to/about them, or do anything which might provoke them or make them irritated/upset. If you want to be respected, show some respect first. Make sure you respect your squad by respecting its members. Remember - the Skull squadron exists for its members. Role Play (RP) As a squad, we do not'' participate in Role Play. Remember, as long as you have Skull squadron''' under your name, you are representing the''' Squadron''' to other players. Honor your and mates by making sure that how you act doesn't damage the Squadron's good name! Treat other players and squads with respect, even if they aren't doing the same. There are other ways of resolving issues - report any problems to a General in the squad or to SOE staff. Neutral Squad The Squadron is a neutral squad; we do not have any feuds or allegiences with any other squads. Respect this neutrality at all times. Squad wars are not permitted under any ''circumstances. '''Guild Chat' We use our private channel to keep outsiders from hearing what we say, and also to communicate with other''' Squadron '''members. '''Remember to check 'Squadron chat at all times!' '''Language' Bad language: we all know those words, and we know what they mean. Keep them away from Squadron chat and the web site/'Squadron' wiki. Remember - CWA is intended for players aged 10+ A'rmour' You are not required to wear the onderon gear all the time, you can basically wear whatever you want on your time off, but wearing it is recommended - remember, this is how people know we are Skull squadron However during Squadron meetings and missions you must wear The gear no exceptions! Battle Classes We allow any battle class, however Mercenary class is preferred. Trooper class can be used as your primary class if you can not afford the Mercenary class. Weapons We do not have issues with standard grade weapons, you can equip and use your weapon of choice, we will even allow the use of lightsabers. An effective warrior uses the weapon(s) he/she is most comfortable with. *Promotions ''Please pl''ease please! Do not ask for promotions! you will just promote more late! So act as your rank dont bother your mates and you will see you can have surprises! -From the leaders circle and writte from trooper Joskey! THX